


Looking Back In Anger

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel and Liam are fighting each other, intoxicated to the to the point where they cannot remember what they are even fighting about, until it occurs to Noel. Liam wants to sue him and after that everything gets ugly.





	Looking Back In Anger

"FUCKIN HELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Noel shouted at his brother, before blacking his left eye. Liam staggered back, hit the wall, and knocked some plaster loose. Noel watched as white dust landed in his brother's hair, and laughed drunkenly, as if it were the funniest thing he'd seen. Liam sneered, and ran his head into Noel's chest, knocking them both down.

Both brothers were trying to kill each other, but, being severely intoxicated on several substances, neither could remember what had started it. 

Noel was trying to squirm away Liam's head on his stomach, adding a few smack's to his brother's head for good measure. 

"Unless you're gonna suck me off, get the fuck off of me!" Liam's head was heavy, and Noel needed to have a piss.

"You got a head full of concrete or something, certainly no brains. It's heavy and you're a moron, so move or I'm just gonna piss right here." Noel stated, gritting his teeth. 

"Fuckin' twat, always treating me like a bitch! No, I won't move!" Liam grumbles.

"I treat you like a little bitch, cos you are one and you act like one. Now, you may feel a bit warm and wet, but it's your own bloody fault for not letting me up."

Relaxing, Noel pisses himself, and let's out a pleasant sigh. Sure enough, Liam is now warm and wet as well.

"Oh Christ, I didn't thin you'd really fucking piss yourself!" Liam raised up, a sick look on his face, and obvious wetness.

"Hey, I fuckin warned you, didn't I? If I say I'm gonna do something, I am. I keep my word and always have, not like the cunt you are." Violence appeared in Liam's eyes and he punched Noel in the gut, laughing."

"FUCK YOU!" Noel groaned. He took a few deep breaths and then raised up to pounce on Liam, so that he was pushing his face against the old carpet. 

"That, was unwise." Noel informed Liam, and at that moment he realized he was at the mercy of Noel. "You've done some stupid shite tonight. but throwing a punch at me, especially a low blow...well...maybe you are only good at low blows. After all you are trying to fucking sue me! 

Now Noel remembered why Liam was there, the drugs were just a formality and a hope that they could reach an amicable agreement.

Not even if hell froze over.

Never!

Noel had his knee in Liam's backside, and lifted it, to add some more 'personal' damage. Liam grunted as he winced hoping nothing else would happen, but that was foolish. 

"I think for old time's sake, I'm going to bugger you. It's been so long and unless you've been with someone else, I bet you're nice and tight. What doya say?" Noel sounded cheerful, and it made Liam feel ill.

"NO!" Liam whined.

"No you haven't been with anyone, or no, you don't want me to shag you. Either way I don't fucking care and it's happening."

With Noel's free hand, he yanked down his brothers bottoms, exposing his ass and his cock, which surprise, was hard and waiting. Liam didn't want his brother to know, but everything was Noel's business.

Not fingering or lubing his brother, He rammed his cock inside Liam like a hot poker. Liam bucked, but Noel shoved his head back on the floor most likely causing causing carpet burns.

"AAAAHHHH NOOEELLL!" Liam cried, knowing his insides were torn as this sort of thing had happened to him before.

Noel began to thrust and mentioned how much he loved hearing his name howled out in pleasure as well as pain. Liam's body was cramped and he smelled like piss, mentioning suing his brother was not turning out in his favor. 

"Oh GOD, Noel." Liam whined, his breathing picking up. His mouth was dry, and his throat burned. Nothing was worse than being fucked this way however, and he was going to be mess.

"Well, since you mention it, I am God, or the God anyone will ever need. Glad you recognized that." Noel smirked, as Liam's insides were tight, and wound up like a coiled spring, he pulled his cock out quickly, and wanked himself until hot come splattered on Liam's back, soiling his track suit. When he finished, he wiped his hand on Liam and got up. Noel ignored Liam's arousal, for Noel was showing his dominance, just with a nice orgasm to go along with it.

"Get up you fuckn swine, don't think you'll sue me, a judge will never got for that shite, and lawyer would never take such an idiotic case!" Noel fixed his trousers and put his cock away. Liam slowly got up, his buzz gone. He knew he would get fucked up again at home, he would need to. Possibly he could go so far out, he could lie to himself about tonight."

"Well?" Noel folded his arms as Liam righted himself, looking only at the carpet as he grabbed his coat, and made his way to the door. Neither brother spoke as Liam left their old world behind.


End file.
